


An inn on the way to King's Landing

by Yuuko_Ichihara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, JUST KISS ALREADY, Kissing, Post-bearpit wishful thinking, Romance, Spoilers from the books, post RW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuko_Ichihara/pseuds/Yuuko_Ichihara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they escaped from the bear-pit and they heard news of the RW, Brienne starts reflecting on all her regrets. Jaime surprises her.<br/>What I wish happened after the bear-pit and RW. Sort of spoilers for 3x09, if you haven't read the books and want to avoid spoilers better avoid this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An inn on the way to King's Landing

They had been riding for a couple of days when they have finally found clothes large enough for her. Guilt was crushing her, it felt even worse than the dress they had made her wear. It had been torn and broken, it was nothing but a piece of useless fabric now. Almost a perfect portrayal of her feelings.

 

Catelyn Stark can now be added to her list of regrets, right next to Renly and losing his sword, almost as painful as her inability to defend Jaime when they cut his hand. Failure, it was all that she knew, it was all that she was.

 

A failure as a guardian, a failure as a soldier, a failure as a daughter. Dark thoughts invaded her, consumed her in such a way the door creaking while she was still fighting the stained dress went unperceived. But not for long.

 

With a sword in her hand she faced her opponent. Rage turned to surprise as Jaime Lannister entered her room and closed the door. 

 

“Still have not tried them? we can keep on looking for more if those don't please you”

 

“I will try them” she left her sword near the bed, and in two long strikes reached the door “but you need to leave for me to do so”

 

Jaime did not answer. He stared at a very specific part of her dress instead. Mortified she remembered the laces that barely tied the cleavage of that awful dress were unmade. Forcing the ends together with one hand she gave her back to Jaime. 

 

Flustered and angry with herself and with Jaime she tried to calm herself before speaking. “Jaime, what are you still doing here?”

 

“I wanted to... talk to you” his voice sounded tired but at the same time slightly embarrassed. There was no reason for it, he had already seen her, all of her, why was she annoyed that her breasts distracted him? Men liked to observe women, maybe even women like her. 

 

…...............................................

Jaime sat on a chair near her bed, observing her. The dress had holes in several places, he had given her a cloak after rescuing her, to protect her from the cold and the stare of men. She was hurt, her hair was bird's nest and blood tainted her dress. She had washed her face, arms and legs but she was still wearing that torn dress. Hers was not precisely the look of a typical highborn lady. However, her blushing cheeks and how her head moved slowly to face him, her eyes looking at the floor, then slowly rising to meet his, her blond eyelashes batting twice... he could not say anything else but that she was a woman. Brienne was bigger than any other he had seen in his life. Stronger as well but without clothes she was still a woman. 

 

The moment those beautiful eyes met his he had to force himself to continue breathing. Words seemed difficult and thoughts were confusing. She frowned but without lowering her stare knotted her laces clumsily. Briefly a smile crossed his lips, he could still see a bit of her breasts. He made an effort to look at her eyes instead, it would not do to make Brienne more uncomfortable. On the other hand these few words were more than what she had given him the last few days.

 

“Wench, we do not need these formalities, there are no more physical mysteries between the two of us” _Maybe this will make her talk_

 

Her frown deepened “Are you asking me to parade naked in front of you, Kingslayer?”

 

Anger filled him, he bolted from the seat and went closer to her “My name is Jaime and _you_ know that” he pressed one finger to her as he said it.

 

“And my name is Brienne, not _wench_ ” answered her as her face came even closer to his.

 

“Don't you ever call me _Kingslayer_ again ” he said almost whispering, still furious.

 

“Very well, I will as long as you stop calling me _wench_ and stop talking to me as if I was your whore”

 

“I don't talk to you like that!” he was outraged.

 

“You were just staring at me, then you pretended that was nothing and then you ask me to be naked in front of you” her voice was becoming louder

 

“Oh please, we did already see everything and you also stared at me in the bath”

 

“I did not!” but she blushed so furiously that it made him smile.

 

“You did, you can say anything but your face betrays you, besides it is normal to stare”

 

Swallowing and narrowing her eyes she sighed, annoyed. How his eyes darted to her moving breast again only increased her anger “Funny that you should stare that much, given that you are clearly not interested or so you said”

 

“It is normal to stare, you are a woman after all”

 

“It is not chivalrous”

 

“Do you honestly believe that there is man out there that would not have stared at you in that bath? Even now, as messy as you are any man would find it hard to look at your eyes, even with those small breasts, you should be thankful that I do”

 

“There are good men out there that would not have stared” she insisted, still very angry

 

“Only in stupid songs for little kids, little girls like you” he was losing his patience

 

“I am not a little girl, I am not a wench, I am Brienne and I don't want you to call me anything else” this time she was the one pressing her finger to him.

 

“What do you care what I call you?” he said whispering again, threatening her, his face only inches from hers

 

“I could ask you the same question” and as she sighed angrily he smelled her breath.

 

The next moment her lips was all that mattered in the world, their lips were pressing against each other hungrily. Her reluctance lasted mere seconds, as his hand pushed on the back of her face, towards him, her hands grabbed his shirt and brought him closer to her. He gave in gladly and even pressed her against the wall. It was not possible for him to tell whose tongue was the hungriest, both were battling now. First when they touched both moaned then they seemed to have a life of their own, constantly needing to explore each other. He pressed even more, until there was no more space separating their bodies. He grew hard and she must have felt it. Her body was warm and he wanted to touch it, instead his stump hit her hips. Frustrated he looked at it, breaking the kiss and then as he looked at her he suddenly realized what they were doing.

 

…..........................................

 

Jaime went surprisingly red, probably as red as she was. He gave two steps back. She couldn't say who had started but she could say that they had both continued it. Failing miserably at controlling her breathing she tried looking at him. He was avoiding her eyes. She could not blame him, what had just happened was beyond her comprehension. 

 

“Jaime” she said tentatively “I think is best for you to leave”

 

Green furious eyes bored into hers, she felt that her knees would fail her. It even scared her when he walked decidedly towards her. It relieved her when he opened the door and left. 

 

She had not even given more than one step towards her bed when he stormed in, furiously closing the door behind him. 

 

“No, no” he paced the room then stood in front of her “Brienne, you kissed me back, admit it”

 

Her voice failed her but her heart started racing again.

 

“Just admit it. I could, why not you?”

 

“Jaime I... I can't” _I can't do this_

 

“And you dare to call _me_ a coward?”

 

“I am not a coward”

 

“You are, if you are not able to admit this, a simple kiss, then you are a coward” when she kept staring at him confused he said “Alright, I will be your example, I kissed you Brienne, and I am not sorry. In fact, I want to kiss you again. If you stop being such a bloody coward I might do it again. I am too old for these silly games”

 

By how hot she felt right now she could tell that she must be completely red then. Her mouth opened but no words came of it. It was obvious that he was growing more and more impatient. 

 

“Yes, I admit it, I....I” she sighed and licked her lips “I wanted it as well”

 

Jaime seemed satisfied by that poor answer. Closing their distances he kissed her again. This time he did not rush, she didn't either. They took their time to taste each other's lips. There was no need to rush. They had all the night for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before "Ser Jaime" and now consider that it might be odd if they start calling each other names again and really hope it does not happen. In any case I just want them to kiss already, in the show the connection seems more evident and they are also too old for all the bullshit and that's why I wrote this. Hope we get to see them again in the show, at least once before the season is over. Comments are always very welcomed!


End file.
